Fireworks and Poems
by neveragainember
Summary: ONE SHOT. I suck at summaries so its pretty much BBrae and Starrob rated T for kissing scenes.


Ok, this is my first one shot and its BB/Rae and Star/Rob. Flames are accepted, but I'd like to get good reviews to make me better.

Her eyes opened to see the papers she had been working on still in her hand. She smiled slightly at them. Allowing Happy, Romance, and Love to have a field day with these poems was giving her mind a bit of a break from the stress they had been causing. She placed them onto the bottom of her bed and went into her bathroom with a towel over her shoulder, humming slightly.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Outside Ravens door

"Okay dude, you can do this, just knock on the door" Beast Boy said to himself. His left hand hovered over her door for a moment, but he didn't knock. In his right hand he held a small purple velvet box. Inside of it was a small ruby encased within a silver heart and thin shimmery chain. He wanted to ask her out soo bad, but first he had to get over his fear of her. He blinked once slowly then knocked very quietly, waiting. No answer. Becoming braver, He knocked again a little louder. Still no answer. So, hoping he would find her asleep, he opened the door.

He looked around the gloomy room, but didn't see anyone. He sighed, half thankfully, half disappointed. 'Where would she be so early? Probably meditating somewhere'. He answered himself. Taking this as an advantage, he walked over to her bed and sat down. Smoothed down the covers and fluffed the pillows. A sudden urge that had grown in his chest overpowered his neural system. Slowly he put his head face down on the pillow. It smelled like violets and sweet peas. It was intoxicating to him, as if it were showing a softer side of Raven, the side no one got to see, the thing he wanted to see, badly. He heard a rustling as he kicked his feet up onto her bed. Looking down he saw a jumble of papers. Curiosity overtook him and he reached down and picked up the first paper.

**By: Love, Romance, and Happy **

**A Poem for a Beast **

**I saw you outside today, your hair swaying slightly in the wind.**

**Instead of your usual annoying habit, you simply smiled.**

**I felt something tug at my heart and found that I could mend…**

**The broken heart that I felt for someone else, it died….**

**At the thought of you, filled the hole. You are mine, my everything.**

Beast Boys eyes widened. These were written by Raven's emotions, granted they weren't very good, but they were heartfelt. That meant that Raven felt the same way about him, she just hadn't told anyone. He traced the feminine, curly, letters that had been written in a time of calmness and sincerity. No wonder he loved her, she was so versatile. She could adapt to any situation. Slowly he picked up another one of the papers.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A small café

"Robin, please, what is this delightful drink called?" Starfire asked, holding a cup of frothing drink. Robin smiled a small smile. "It's called a cappuccino, Star." He said, holding his own coffee. Her eyes widened. "May we please get the recipe for this warm delicacy?" She was practically shivering with delight. "You can buy a machine that will do it for you." He took a hold of her hand, "We can go find you one if you want." A small blush took its place on her face. "I would enjoy that, I believe." Having already paid for their drinks, they left the café and went into the central mall area.

"We might find one in there." Robin said, pointing out an appliances store. They entered the store and began exploring its deep contents of useless and, rather expensive gadgets. They were halfway through the store when something hit robin in the back of the head. It was soft but he spun around anyway, his staff at the ready. All he saw was a smiling Starfire holding a pillow. Realizing what had happened he smiled. "I'm gonna get you for that!" He yelled after her. She squealed delightedly and took off through the snaking isles of the store. He followed her, just barely keeping tabs on her. Finally when he caught her, he jumped onto her, causing her flight to cease and they both rolled into a large stand of curtains. They were both laughing joyfully when they realized a certain fact. Starfire was on top of Robin and her head was on his abdomen. She blushed furiously and sat up, her knees folded under her, but she was still in between his own legs. He was propped up on his elbows looking at her, completely oblivious to the blush that was on her face. She was beautiful, her hair like a waterfall of Rubies, and her eyes like emeralds. She started talking, but he wasn't taking in a word of it. "Robin?" she said a little louder. He snapped out of it, "yeah, what?" "Perhaps we should leave before we get in trouble." She said gesturing at the sound of an alarm. "No problem," he said smiling, "I have a plan, just follow me."

They walked out of the curtains and were met by a horde of police officers. "FREEZE!" They all shouted. "Easy, we're the Titans, we just missed him, sorry." Robin was putting on a good show; even the cops were believing him. "Oh, well, sorry about the mix up, won't happen again." Starfire had a strange smile on her face. It almost looked like she was going to get sick. "Uh…is she going to be ok?" Her eyes got wider at his words. "Uh, yeah, she'll be fine." Robin said and he took her hand and dragged her out of the store to the sidewalk outside of the mall. "What's wrong with you? You almost got us caught!" He looked at her, playing around, but her head was dropped. "I am sorry, it's just, on my planet, we do not lie, and I cannot." She had tears well up in her eyes. "Star, I was just kidding with you. In fact, I think its great you don't lie; it's something I like in a girl actually." He took her chin in his hand and raised it to look at her face. "You ok?" He said this softer. A slow smile formed on her smooth lips. "Yes friend Robin, I am glad you feel this way." She started walking toward the pier.

He followed her slowly, not entirely sure of why she had said this. She stood at the end of the pier with her feet dangling off of the edge. He came to sit next to her. She was smiling. "These works of the fire are wondrous, are they not?" "Huh? Oh, ah, yeah, they are." He was just noticing the fireworks. He had been looking at her face. He imagined that her lips were like satin, but he would never know, unfortunately. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but there was no way he could handle that. He was built for fighting evil, not for confessing his love. He could barely even tell her she looked beautiful without his face turning into a medley of deep reds and pinks. "Robin?" She said, shaking his train of thought. "Yes?" He asked looking at her again. Her emerald orbs were boring into him with curiosity. "Are we…..in, the love?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

In Ravens Room

Beast Boy was absorbed in her poems. The ones that were underneath the first one were way better. They were beautiful and way deeper than he had ever seen of her. He didn't even notice the sound of water stopping, or the sound of humming, until it was too late. The door to her bathroom opened. She was still partially wet and her hair was plastered to her head. She had a white towel that was wrapped around her, but only came down to the top of her thighs and it barely covered her top section. Her eyes widened when she saw Beast Boy on her bed, and what's more, _reading her poems._ "What are you doing in my room?" Her voice was shaky and nervousness was etched onto her face. She ran over to where he was sitting and snatched the poems out of his hand. A statue of a raven from Nevermore exploded. She looked at him furiously, though she was blushing. She was expecting him to cower at her anger, or even squeal in fear, but he was just sitting, looking at her with an odd look. "What?" she said aggressively. "Is that how you really feel?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of hers. She opened her moth, and then shut it. She swallowed. "So what if it is?" She asked, trying to keep her voice at an angered level. "This is what." He said. Then he stood up, their eyes still locked, and gently cupped her face. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were calm and focused on hers. He was moving towards her with his face. Her heart was beating faster than she thought had been possible, and, as much as she wanted to deny it, she allowed him to come closer. His eyes gently closed and their lips met as gently as two leaves falling together. A moan was escaping their closed lips. Taking this as his cue, he pushed towards her, their kiss deepening. She felt his tongue beg entrance to her mouth. Slowly she opened her mouth. She felt it dart into her mouth, as if memorizing every inch of it. Slowly she put her own tongue into his mouth. The kiss deepened. Slowly, Raven backed them up until her legs hit the back of her bed. She fell on top of it and he on top of her. (Nothing happens you dirty birds! lol). They realized they needed air and they broke apart. Breathing heavily, he grabbed the box he had brought out of his pocket. "Will you go out with me?" She laughed, and actual laugh. "Yes." She said before pulling him into her again, their lips colliding.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Pier

"I-in love?" Robin asked her nervously. She nodded once and smiled, as if glad to know he understood. "Ah, well, um….." He rubbed the back of his neck. She tilted her head to the side, awaiting his answer. "Uh…well, l-love is kinda a two person thing, like I can't tell you we're in l-love because I don't know how um…how you f-f-feel." His face was red as rubies. She blinked, still smiling. "So if I were to tell you how I felt, you could tell me if we were in the love?" She seemed to be enjoying their talk. "Ahm, I s-suppose so…" He was looking at her nervously. "Then I shall tell you how I feel." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes grew wide. She drew back and looked at him patiently. He sat stupefied for a moment. He couldn't believe she had done that. It was unexpected to say the least. "Robin?" She said quietly. "I-I think we are." He said. Then he pulled her into his body and kissed her again.

Ok, that was my One Shot. Yeah, I know there were kinda chapter like things but I figured it's too short to be a complete story. So, review if you will and scuse any spelling mistakes.

-neveragainember


End file.
